


I have loved you for a thousand years

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Dani has some talks that lead to a huge misunderstanding. He hurts and is hurt in the process.





	I have loved you for a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Song: A thousand years, Christina Perry

Everything had started with a harmless bet or so Dani had thought. To be honest he hadn't thought when he had uttered those words. If he would have done, it would have prevented a lot of hurt. He had hurt someone he cared about. A lot. In the beginning it had been a joke. A harmless joke that had evolved into something that had caused a lot of harm.

Him and Cristo they had this reputation of being the bad boys in the squad. Him more than Cristo to be honest. Dani had no idea why but he rolled with it. Why not, right ?? One day after a difficult game some of the boys decided to play truth and dare. Javi had disapproved and had told them to go home. It didn't stop a few of them though. Capi didn't have to know.

Of course someone had to dare him. 

"You know Jorge is in love with you, right Danito ??"

Dani had heared rumors going around the lockerroom but he had never believed them to be honest. Jorge could have asked him, himself. Dani wasn't sure if he was in love. Jorge didn't look that bad. What did people expect him to do now ?? Woo Jorge ??

"We dare you to ask him out on a date. No wait we bet you can't ask him out on a date. It's just a date Danito you don't even have to kiss him or anything really. It's going to be fun."

Yeah at that time it had seemed fun. It was nothing right ?? He would just be playing with his teammates feelings like that. No big deal at all. Just give him some hope and crush it later. He wasn't interested in Jorge. That's what Dani had told himself at that time. It was just a bet and he wasn't a chicken. He would establish his own set of rules though. 

Jorge had always kept a distance between them, always choosing to talk to Alvaro or Augusto. Of course they interacted when they were in the pitch together although Dani had seen him be hestitant with his touches. A bet was a bet and Dani was a man of his word. A harmless bet wouldn't do any harm.

"Jorgito ??"

Jorges face flushed and the tips of his ears were a deep shade of red. Wow so Jorge really was into him. This should have been the first red flag but at that time Dani had choosen to ignore the signs. Jorge had a big smile plastered on his face and Dani asked himself if it hurt smiling for so long. His friend was in love, of course he would smile, he was in love with him and Dani couldn't give him what he wanted. The bet had been such a stupid idea on his part.

"Listen Jorgito I have a proposal."

Jorge narrowed his eyes and tilted his head like a confused puppy would. He never said anything though and waited for Dani to speak.

"So I was thinking well…how do I say that… ehm I would like to go out and eat something with you but I want you to impress me at a game first. I want to enjoy seeing you play and then if you want we can go eat something together ??"

Dani hadn't used the word date on purpose. This wasn't a date it wasn't supposed to be a date, he wasn't interested in Jorge like that. They would have dinner like friends and the bet would be over. That was it. Nothing more and nothing less. 

"When do I know when I have impressed you enough ??"

Jorge was beaming. Dani should have called it off at that exact moment. A faint sheet of redness was covering Jorges cheeks, he was blushing and he had his hopes up the poor guy. Dani had played him. Well.

"I will tell you don't worry. So what do you say ??"

Jorge smiled and nodded. He was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest. If he managed to impress Dani they would go out on a date. Eating out with someone was a date no one could convince him otherwise. Jorge was so happy. He could have never approached the blond to ask him. He had been sure that Dani hadn't been interested at all and now this. This was new found motivation to do even better at game. 

"Cris I need your help."

Cristo was talking to Luca who was about to pack his things into his bag. The other turned around and rose his eyebrows in question. 

"Dani said that he would go eat something with me if I impressed him at games. We are both forwards so I am hoping you can help me with that."

Embarrassed Jorge rubbed his neck while looking at his feet. He couldn't do this alone this was a team sport and he would be eternally grateful to the other. 

"Sure let's get you, your date then. You have been suffering enough. Why did he ask you now though ??"

Jorge shrugged. Did it matter ?? No. It only mattered that Dani had asked him. He had waited so long for this. Too long. In the beginning he had been sure that Dani wasn't even into guys and now Jorges heart sped up at the thought of them eating something together. 

Breathe Jorge it's just a dinner it's not a date or anything. 

Except it was a date and none of them knew that it was.

The problem with these kinds of bets was that Dani had to pay attention to Jorge. Like close attention, he was the one who decided if the other had impressed him enough. He could have made his life easy and could have said Jorge had impressed him after the first game. He didn't do that. God knows why.

Instead he kept watching. He watched closely. How Jorges legs moved, how they stretched to get to a ball. How his whole body moved when he ran to prevent the opponent to get a ball. How the grass stains had glued themselves to his white shorts. It was a blessing and curse to be playing in white. And in Danis case it was more of a curse right now. He watched Jorges face break into a smile when he assisted or even scored a goal. 

His heart sped up at that. Just a little bit. But this hadn't been the damn plan. 

Jorge came up to him, smiling. Dani was still sitting on the bench.

"How was I ?? Did I do well ??"

Danis answer remained the same.

"You did well maybe on the next game I will be impressed enough. You are doing good though."

Dani should have been ashamed of himself. Giving Jorge so much hope. Who's smile never faltered when Dani basically dumped him every time. He only replied with a "next time I will do better" which wasn't even possible. Jorge was doing everything humanly possible.

God Dani was truly a jerk wasn't he ??

One day even Javi had, had enough and took him to the side after practise. The lockerroom was practically empty by then. Dani had come out of the shower with a towel around his hips. Javi scared the hell out of him when he was looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

Javi had blocked the door with his body and had his arms crossed over his chest. Usually the Castilla captain stayed out of everyones business if it didn't involve the pitch or a match, this was different though. Very different.

"Are you having fun with toying with Jorges feelings like that ?? At least tell him that it's a game. He is getting his hopes up. He is genuinely happy and excited and you are going to crush that and break his heart. Stop this Dani. Stop hurting him. If you mean it then be a man and ask him out. One of the two. Stop playing. He is not a toy. "

Javi didn't give the blond any time to replay he just grabbed his jacket and left. Leaving Dani on his own who felt horrible all of a sudden. He had played with Jorge. He had played with his feelings for him. God what kind of guy was he ??

Dani had thought about it all night. He had no idea why he even made that bet. He hadn't been interested in Jorge and now he was ?? With a frustrated sigh he fell into the pillow and looked at the ceiling. Jorges smile made him soft. His heart skipped a beat at that. Biting his lower lip Dani decided to ask his teammate out tomorrow after the game.

Despite the outcome or Jorges performence. He had played enough really.

The game against Salmantino was a difficult one. Jorge kept impressing him the whole game. Assisting Cristo with that incredible run. Danis heart beat a little faster at that. His throat was dry all of a sudden. Even if Javi wouldn't have talked to him about Jorge, Dani was sure if Jorge asked him after the game he would have said yes to him regardless. 

It had ended in a draw but that didn't matter at the moment. Not to Dani anyway. Jorge had approached him while wiping the sweat from his forehead. A smile on his face that made Danis knees go weak. God damnit when had he fallen for his teammate ?? 

"Go out on a date with me tonight ??"

Jorge looked up and his eyes widened while Dani looked at his feet and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. When Dani looked up his eyes locked with Javis. He hadn't forgotten his captains words. He wasn't here to play. To hell with that damn bet. He had asked because he meant it.

While Dani was packing his things, Javi approached him, leaning against the nearest locker. 

"Don't play with him."

Dani looked his captain straight in the eye.

"I won't capi, I promise you."

Javi squeezed his shoulder and shouldered his bag to leave. Jorge was huddled with Cristo, Luca and Alvaro in a corner. All four of them talking to eachother in hushed voices. Dani passed them and told Jorge that he would pick him up. What kind of date would he be if he didn't pick him up.

"What the hell should I wear you have to help me. Please."

Jorge was freaking out. Just a tiny bit though.

Like promised Dani came to pick him up. Jorge was sure he was blushing crimson. The guys had suggested that he wear a baby blue shirt, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. That's what he had done. He had been incredibly nervous. Wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans while waiting for Dani to pick him up.

It still seemed surreal. Dani greeted him with a light kiss on the cheek. Jorge was sure he was as red as a tomato. Taking a deep breath Jorge relaxed as Dani drove them to a restaurant. Thank goodness they weren't that famous. They ordered their food and proceeded to chat a bit. 

"So you wanted me to impress you with playing ??"

Jorge sounded amused than anything else. He was fidgeting nervously with his fork and knife. 

Dani took a sip out of his water to win some time. The impressing by playing had been an idea through the bet, which he couldn't tell Jorge about obviously. He had never meant to hurt his friend. It just had been a stupid dare and now he couldn't get out of this mess without hurting someone. Great. 

"Dani are you ok ??"

Dani looked up and smiled. There was nothing to smile about. It was either him telling Jorge about the bet or one of the others would. Either way it just would do harm. It didn't matter who told him in the end. The fact was that Jorge would hurt either way. How could he have been so stupid ?? 

You reap what you sow. 

"Listen Jorgito there is something you need to know I..."

"Danito."

Dani flinched. What the hell were the others doing here ?? 

"Ha I can't believe it. You did it. You really managed to get Jorge to go out with you…"

Dani was just praying for the others to shut up. Just leave and shut up.

"You won the bet Danito, good job."

Dani didn't dare to turn around and look at Jorge. He was frozen on the spot. He had wanted to say something but there was no sound leaving his throat. He heard the screeching of a chair and a sob. Dani squeezed his eyes shut and flinched as if he had just been hit. Jorge had left. 

Of course he left dumbass, he told himself. 

Jorge was blinded by his own tears when he left. He had no idea what to do. He tried calling Alvaro only to remember that his friend wouldn't pick up because he was currently out. He dialed the only number that could help him right now, trying not to cry on the open street.

"Capi ?? Can you pick me up ?? Please. I didn't know who to call. I am sorry."

Javi was there in recordspeed. An unreadable expression on his face. Jorge cried during the whole drive.

"I am driving us to my house. I don't want you to be alone tonight. Fede is there too. What did he do ??"

Jorge had his face pressed against the cold glass and was trying not to sob. It was a miracle Javi understood what Jorge was even saying. His friend was crying and sobbing so much in between. Federico had been waiting for them and Jorge was sat on the couch. Fede pushing a warm mug with hot chocolate into his hands. 

"I warned him not to hurt you."

Javi was boiling. No one listened to him damnit. Fede had grabbed his boyfriends wrists gently and was squeezing them. Javi breathed out slowly and calmed down. Charging in like bull wouldn't help him. He had to be calm and collected. He was the captain here. 

"You have to sleep Jorgito. We can handle this tomorrow although I really want to strangle him right now."

Jorge curled around in Javis guestroom. Sleep didn't claim him. He cried the whole night. Looking at the ceiling and muffling his sobs into the pillow. Javi had said that Jorge could wake him or Fede at anytime. He didn't want to bother his friends. It was nice enough that he was allowed to stay the night. How could he have been so stupid to think that Dani was even interested in him. He was at fault here, not Dani. He was the naive one.

Jorge had completely neglected his phone after asking Javi to pick him up. There were a dozen messages. From Dani. Jorge started crying again. 

Jorgito ?? Por favor I am sorry. Lets talk. Let me explain. I can't do it over the phone. I need to explain myself in person. Please. I never meant to hurt you.

Lies. All of them were lies. Dani had betted on that. What was there to explain anyway ?? Nothing absolutely nothing. He had used him and had given him so much hope. So much hope and now Jorges heart was in pieces. It was his own fault.

You don't fall for the bad boys Jorge. 

Javi tired to talk to him the next morning. At least the saison was nearly over and Jorge didn't have to see Dani for a few months. If he managed to get some experience in one of the first teams he wouldn't have to worry about Dani for at least a year. His heart still felt heavy though. Why did the other have the need to play with his feelings like that ??

Dani had tried approaching him during the last remaining training sessions and games. Jorge ignored him. He was tired to be honest and there was nothing to talk about. Dani had gambled and lost and had hurt him in the process. 

"Jorgito por favor…"

Jorge got dressed and didn't even look in Danis direction as he packed his stuff into his bag. Why didn't people understand that he didn't want to talk god damnit. Dani had grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, making him freeze. He still cried himself to sleep if he was honest. 

"Please let me explain…"

That's when Jorge breaks. He just sits down on the bench and cries. He was so tired damnit. Couldn't he be left alone ?? 

"I never meant for this to turn out like this. I wasn't even interested in you. At first at least. Then I started to watch. I watched you play. And after some time you were the only one I could see. I tried to shake it off thinking it was just about the bet but it wasn't. The impressing and game thing I had thrown that out of the window a long time ago. I asked you out because I wanted to and that evening I wanted to confess about the bet but it obviously turned out differently. I am sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. Like Cristo isn't a bad boy I am not either. Now you are leaving and I won't be able to tell you that I…it doesn't matter. You deserve someone better. Someone who doesn't play with your feelings like that. I am sorry ok."

I fell in love with you. Dani doesn't say it. It's not his place to say. He doesn't deserve to say it. Jorge doesn't deserve to hear it from him. Even if it is the truth. He had, had his chance and now it had been blown away like a stray leaf would on a windy autumn day. 

"Good luck Jorgito. I will be cheering on you."

Jorge had no idea what to do. He was like frozen on the spot. He heard the door shut with a soft click. Tears made their way down his cheeks and he just sobbed. He was still in love with Dani and leaving Castilla wouldn't change anything. It was like vicious circle. He wanted to be happy. He still wanted to be with Dani despite everything. He was a damn fool.

People in love did stupid things right ??

His legs moved on his own and Jorge ran. If Fate wanted it he would catch up to the blond. She was on his side. The blond had his face pressed against the concrete wall and his shoulders were shaking.

"Danito…"

Dani looked at him in disbelief. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Do you mean it ?? That you still want to be with me ??"

Dani nodded wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Then tell me."

The blond was confused.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me that night."

The problem was the thing that Dani had wanted to tell Jorge all those months ago and the think he wanted to tell him now. Those were two entirely different things. He shook his head.

"Tell me what you couldn't tell me in the lockerroom them. There was something you wanted to say. Tell me."

Danis breath hitched. He couldn't. There are soft warm hands on his cheeks and a forehead pressing against his own. A warm breath is in his face and Danis eyes flutter.

"Tell me."

It's like time is standing still and it's just the two of them.

"Te amo."

As soon as those words are uttered there are a pair of lips on his own and tears are streaming down his face. Jorge pressed his face against Danis chest, listening to the others heartbeat, which skips a few times. Jorge smiles against his chest.

"I am sorry."

Dani is kissed again. Jorge beamed at him. He didn't deserve this second chance but he would treasure it with everything he had.

"Te amo, Danito."


End file.
